Problem: Gabriela drove her car for $3$ miles on each of the past $5$ days. How many miles did Gabriela drive her car altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Gabriela went driving. The product is $3\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}$ $3\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}= 15\text{ miles}$ Gabriela driven a total of $15$ miles.